Registered voters in the United States have no easy approach to organize together with group consensus and get their message sent to the represented elected officials in a timely manner. Currently, voters must act alone and rely on searching for information about the officials in places such as newspapers or the Internet and must use traditional means of communication to contact these officials such as phone calls, letters and e-mail. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an online communication system that gives users access to send a message with a group consensus on the same legislative subject. They will also have the benefit of obtaining information provided by elected officials pertaining to subjects such as, but not limited to, current legislation and the positions and platforms of the elected officials.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for people to organize together and providing means for accessing information about United States elected officials and for contacting such officials.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.